Ebb~Flow Pretty Cure
Ebb~Flow Pretty Cure is a fanseries by MonoTheMonochrome. It has themes of the ocean, summer and tropical environments. It also places emphasis on overcoming sadness with positivity. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot Legend goes that thousands of years ago, the sea was red and sadness and despair were the only feelings people knew. An entity known as the Red Sea Goddess ruled over the land from a small island. Life was dull and frightening, until people starting seeing and appreciating the little things in life. Which all started with a single message in a bottle, drifting onto the sea. More and more people started writing down the small things they enjoyed and throwing them into the sea. Until eventually the sea had turned a beautiful blue and happiness was spread across the land. Which caused the Red Sea Goddess to be sealed away into a red shell deep in the ocean. Now, many years later, the place that once hosted continuous negative feelings has become the four Aquamarine Isles, which is a lively and beautiful quartet of islands, and an incredibly popular tourist-spot. The night after a vicious storm, Ushio Minamo winds up finding a hurt seagull with a letter, claiming to be searching for legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. While a talking seagull spouting stuff about magical warriors is quite strange, Ushio’s day gets progressively stranger when she runs into a band of pirates and eventually finds herself transforming into a magical warrior herself, Cure Tide. Ushio has help the seagull to get the powerful Tempest Conch back from the pirates, which are planning on stealing negative energy from the people around the Aquamarine Isles. But luckily, she’s not alone in this fight, as there are three more warriors who will join her to prevent the world from drowning into infinite despair and sadness! Characters 'Pretty Cure' Ushio Minamo / Cure Tide Voiced By: Minami Takahashi Intro: "The change of the waves, Cure Tide!" Attacks: Bubble Beam, Hydro Flood, Tsunami Wave Theme Colors: Pink Aged 14. Incredibly upbeat, perky and optimistic. Almost everything Ushio does is with determination and a lot of enthusiasm, refusing to stop half-way or give up. Though she can be really stubborn and tends to be rather pushy without noticing it, she's kind-hearted and loves making people happy. Ushio is also quite spacey and can be rather oblivious to the most simplest of things. She's also terrible at school work and the only reason she passes tests, is being able to memorize the material a day before a test, only for it to forget it a few days later. Ushio is very emotional as she's easily brought to tears but just as easily she's happy and smiling again. She lives in the moment and hates thinking things through, or planning ahead. She also can't tell a single lie to save her life. Whenever something is bothering her, she writes her worries down on paper, and throws them in the sea in a small bottle. Her father works as a fisherman overseas and Ushio is left in care of her two older sisters, Nagisa and Nanami. Marin Fukami / Cure Abyss Voiced By: Mikako Komatsu Intro: "The secrets of the deep sea, Cure Abyss!" Attacks: Deep Dive, Kelp Catch, Urchin Dynamite Theme Color: Teal Aged 15. Marin always seems to be sleepy and ready to doze off at any moment. Despite her seemingly uninterested expression and mannerism, she actually enjoys listening to what other people have to say and has a good memory. Marin is quiet and seems to be the only one of the group with common sense, as she is always ready to call out the other's idiotic ideas. She can be somewhat withdrawn and awkward when it comes to social interaction. Marin's biggest passion is art, especially painting, which she is very serious about. She's very artsy and proud of her work, even when her 'masterpiece' isn't all that special or noteworthy (like a single, black circle on a white paper) but she will always claim that others 'don't understand' such deep and majestic work. Another odd thing about Marin is that she's only able to paint whenever she's asleep, as she 'sleeppaints', what she'd like to call it. Her family is rather rich and as a result, Marin was often spoiled, which may be the cause for her laziness. Sayaka Kawahara / Cure Lagoon Voiced By: Rie Suegara Intro: "A clear, watery paradise, Cure Lagoon!" Attacks: Reef Reflection, Geyser Spray, Anchor Drop Theme Color: Yellow Aged 12. Incredibly gentle, sweet and easy-going. Sayaka is a very sympathetic and motherly girl who give off a calming aura and always manages to cheer people up. Though, she seems to lack some common sense and mostly tends to go along with everyone else, she enjoys the company of others and absolutely hates being alone. Because of her mature looks and tall body, she's often mistaken for being older than she actually is and is a little on the mischievous side as she uses her mature looks to get adult, horror movies and video-games, even though she's easily scared and ends up being unable to sleep. But Sayaka stubbornly does it again the next day. She's also very accepting and forgiving, and will never hold anything against someone and always gives people another chance. Has a bad case of motion sickness but a big love for fishing. Rio Miura / Cure Coast Voiced By: Kana Ueda Intro: "A wonderful, ever-changing shore, Cure Coast!" Attacks: Shell Cutter, Sandstorm Tornado, Coconut Shot Theme Color: Purple Aged 15. A somewhat aloof and blunt girl with a no-nonsense attitude, who always speaks her mind and absolutely loathes being wrong, and never willing to admit it when she actually is. Unknown almost everyone, the serious Rio is actually River, an incredibly popular, energetic and outgoing web-idol. She has her own website, filled with videos, vlogs and a chatroom. River is quite well-known around the web and because she does a lot of stuff for her videos, she has a wide array of random skills and abilities which aren't that useful actually. Despite the fact that Rio and 'River' may seem as different as day and night, a lot of River's randomness and silly attitude carries over in Rio. She tends to slip internet slang into her speech from time to time. Pretty much everything she does, no matter how strange or bizarre, she takes it completely serious and won't stand for anything less than perfect. Rio also loves dressing up and claims to be a 'master of disguise' but her 'disguises' are cheap, poorly made and completely transparent... yet no one seems to recognize her, aside from Marin and Ruby. Her parents work overseas and she lives with her grandfather. Allies Kamome A seagull-like fairy who serves as a delivery-bird for the Submerge Kingdom. Together with her friend Kameko, she lives on a small island which contains the entrance of the Submerge Kingdom, and protects it from danger. Despite being quite young, Kamome tries very hard to be reliable and serious but her childlike, emotional personality often gets in the way of that. Easily excited, optimistic but naive and scatterbrained, which resulted in her getting tricked by the Crimson Crew to give them the powerful Tempest Conch. To make things up, she decides to turn to the legend of the four legendary warriors, Precure, for help. Always carries a bag with her and carries a lot of random stuff with her. She also loves playing her ocarina, which she got from her friend Kameko. 'Crimson Crew' A quartet of boisterous pirates. What they lack in numbers, they make up for with strength, willpower and a lot of passion for everything they do. They stole the Tempest Conch from the Submerge Kingdom, which was just the start of their ‘genius’ plan to revive the Red Sea Goddess. Too bad, they got shipwrecked on the Turquoise Isles. And, while they try to be intimidating, they don’t get taken serious and are presumed to be some sort of act (the Turquoise Isle being the biggest tourist spot doesn’t help). So they eventually decide to play along and infiltrate to gather negative energy. Captain Scarlet The captain of the Crimson Ocean Crew. A man of wealth and taste with an arrogant personalityto match. While he mostly stays in the background, he is not shy to show off his various skills once in a while, and makes sure of it that everyone sees it. While ruthless and manipulative towards enemies, Scarlet cares a lot for his subordinates and is like a father to most of them. The worst punishes he gives his crew is making them scrub the deck. He’s always seen with a silent parrot on his shoulder, Red. Cutlass Ruby The right-hand man of Scarlet. True to his nickname, he always carries a cutlass with him and his fighting-style is fast and swift. His cold, serious and cool-headed personality quickly causes him to become popular among girls. Ironically, he’s actually very timid when it comes to romance. Ruby has a very strong sense of honor and seems to live in his own world sometimes. He loves telling stories about his many adventures at sea and encounters with ferocious sea-creatures before he met his current crew-mates. He has so many stories to tell, it makes people wonder how old he is. Ruby has some nasty burn-wounds on his arm and legs. As well missing an eye and thus wearing an eye-patch. Chef Maroon The crew’s personal chef who can make a decent meal out of literally everything and anything (according to Sal, she once made some delicious cake out of wood). Loud and carefree, Maroon is not one to keep quiet when something is bothering her and hates sitting around and waiting. Despite her somewhat harsh way with words, she’s actually a good listener and always ready to be a shoulder to cry on for her friends, and sometimes even strangers. Maroon is almost always seen eating something and her biggest dream is to taste all the food in the world. She especially loves Iruka's ice-cream. Maroon also hates cleaning and chores. Cooking is the only thing she likes doing. Cannon "Sal" Salmon Despises his full name and prefers to be called ‘Sal’. Despite being the shortest and most childish, Sal is apparently the oldest of the crew. Or so he claims, but neither Scarlet, Ruby nor Maroon ever disagree with him. An impulsive and hot-tempered boy who constantly tries to become the captain of the ship, or to become the ruler of The Aquamarine Isles. He loves being in charge and would take any opportunity to be able to boss around others and make himself feel powerful. Unluckily for him, he often draws the short straw and is quite a bad luck magnet. Sal's just as easy to embarrass as he's easy to anger, and has trouble keeping things a secret. He eventually gains a big crush on Sayaka, which his comrades love to tease him about. Ikari The Monsters-of-the-day. The Red Sea Goddess "Coral" A previously powerful deity of misfortune and despair who was sealed away in a red shell, which could only be opened by collecting negative energy. The Crimson Crew seem to be her only followers. Other Characters Hayate Minamo Ushio’s father. He works as a fisherman overseas. Umi Minamo Ushio’s mother. Like her husband, she used to work overseas but perished in a shipwreck many years ago. Nanami Minamo Aged 23. The oldest of the Minamo-sisters and has taken over their parents beach tent. Nanami, despite being the oldest, is quite irresponsible and loves teasing others, especially Nagisa. She is a great cook though. Nagisa Minamo Aged 23. The middle child of the Minamo-sisters and Nanami's younger twin. Nagisa is quite grumpy and hot-headed, often finding herself fighting with Nanami because of the latter's easygoing personality. Wataru Fukami Marin's father. Marina Fukami Marin's mother. Kirino Kawahara Sayaka and Saeko’s father. Kasumi Kawahara Sayaka and Saeko’s mother. Saeko Kawahara Sayaka's twin sister. She actually does look like her age but is much more mature than Sayaka. She works part-time at Iruka's shop to get free ice-Cream. Itaru Miura Rio’s grandfather. Despite his old age, he is a self proclaimed swordsman and has turned his house in a personal dojo. Since Itaru was a child, he has been learning the ways of various swords arts and fighting styles. He’s stubborn and values honor above all else, but he loves his granddaughter very much and is one of the few who knows about her identity as an internet idol. Iruka Aoi Owner of Blue Dolphin’s Ice-Cream. An ice-cream parlor where the girls often meet up at. Iruka is a middle-aged woman with a caring and patient personality. Often compared to a mother, despite not having any kids, nor a husband. Despite not being interested in finding love for herself, she does give the best love advice. She also loves telling stories about her childhood. Kaito Ebihara An 18 year old boy who works at the beach tent of Ushio’s sisters. A generally kind but bashful boy who has a severe fear of people of the opposite sex, despite having a crush on surfer Hinata. He started working at Sunshine Palms to get over his shyness. After a various circumstances, he grows some sort of friendship with Maroon. Hinata Kanihara A surfer dudette, who is always seen carrying a surfboard on her back. Despite being quite popular for winning many surfing contests and being known as ‘’Queen of the Waves’’, she’s actually somewhat cold and prefers to be alone. Submerge Kingdom Kameko A green turtle-like fairy with a marine-hat. Kameko is the serious and uptight guard of the Submerge Kingdom, who guards the entrance to the undersea kingdom on Sea-breeze Isle, with Kamome. Her family has always protected the undersea kingdom and thus Kameko is more than motivated to continue her ascendants’ footsteps. Lady Anemone A benevolent sea-witch from the Submerge Kingdom. She wears an ammonite-shell on her head and her ‘hair’ are merely tentacles. Items Ocean Compact The transformation items. Each of the girls is already in possession of them, thinking it's a normal clam. While it does look like a clam, it's actually a compact when opened with five buttons, four with colors of the Cures (Pink, Teal, Yellow and Purple) and a blue button in the middle for triggering the transformation. To transform the girls have to first press their color and then the blue button, followed by shouting; "Pretty Cure, Dive in!" Tempest Conch A magical and powerful artifact, originally hidden in the Submerge Kingdom, which has been stolen by the Crimson Crew. They use it to gather negative energy and despair so they can revive The Red Sea Goddess. Neptune Tridents Weapons the Cures gain alonside their upgrades, their Aqua Forms. Locations The Aquamarine Isles *'Cobalt Isle': The biggest of the four island with the most population and houses. But, aside from the school and occasional shop here and there, there's not much of interest here. Rio lives here with her grandfather. **Rio's house **Cobalt Academy: One of the few schools in the Aquamarine Isles. Ushio, Marin, Sayaka and Rio all go here. *'Turquoise Isle': The most popular tourist-place known for its wide array of souvenir shops, various hotels and a huge, lively market-place. Especially popular is Blue Dolphin's Ice-Cream. Ushio and Sayaka both live on this island. **Ushio's house **Sunshine Palms: The beach house owned by Ushio's sisters **Blue Dolphin's Ice-Cream: Iruka's ice-cream parlor, where the girls often hang out. **Sayaka's house *'Cerulean Isle': Houses many waterfalls and beautiful plains, and even farms. There are a lot of windmills, some of which can also be ride like a ferris wheel *'Azure Isle': The smallest of the four islands, with only twenty people living there. Named because it has the most beautiful view from here and the lighthouse. Marin and her parents live on his island in a big mansion, on top of the island, next to the lighthouse. **Marin's mansion Submerge Kingdom A kingdom under the sea. It consists of various undersea villages. Sea-breeze Isle A tiny island containing the entrance of Submerge Kingdom, protected by Kameko. It is also the home of Kamome. Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. Category:Water Theme Series Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime